Gary
Gary is a demon hunter who works for the Demon Ministry. As the current chosen one of his region, as well as the one with the most experience, his skills at hunting demons is unparalleled. However; he is perpetually distracted as he feels he has nothing left for which to live after his fiancé, Janine, was murdered by the demon Fleshler in 1999. thanks. Biography Early Life Gary was recruited out of high school at an early age to fight demons as the chosen one by. Because of this, he never received a high school diploma. Nonetheless, Gary still appears to lead a fairly well-off, possibly due to unseen perks of being a chosen one. Gary was raised by both of his parents along with his older brother Steve. At some point, Gary met and fell in love with Janine but her death led him into such a dark depression that he didn't have sex with anyone else for 20 years. Retirement 20 years after the death of his girlfriend, Gary had continued to fight demons, but he had become depressed and disillusioned with his job. So much so, that he was willing to force a random, innocent child into taking over for him as "chosen one" so he can retire. After finding the actual next chosen one, a boy named Tucker, Gary retires. Out of Retirement Later upon hearing that the demon responsible for his fiancé's death was back and causing trouble, Gary comes out of retirement only to find that his replacement has already taken care of his nemesis. An attempt to make peace and move on backfires when Tucker becomes paralyzed and Gary has to take on the mantle of chosen one for another generation until the next chosen one is born and comes of age. Powers and Abilities * Superior Fighting Ability -- As a chosen one, Gary possesses superhuman strength and speed. * Magic Sword -- Gary wields a magic sword that he can summon and dismiss at will. When combined with magic weapons from the other chosen ones, they can summon the Seven Star. He can also use the sword to morph into a "better version of himself" complete with Gary's 1000% golden armor. While other chosen ones also have magic weapons, only Tucker has demonstrated a similar ability to transform. * Animal Friendliness -- Gary developed an unusually close relationship with a tiger, whom he named Mr. Stripes. This friendship started after the tiger saved Gary's life by killing a demon that had trapped him. It is unknown as to whether or not this is a direct result of Gary being a chosen one. * Telekinesis -- When Janine was stabbed by Fleshler, Gary went into a trance and mercilessly slaughtered every demon in sight by throwing them across the room and cutting off their heads with his mind. This is the one incidence where Gary has been able to use this power. * Psychic Seizures -- Occasionally Gary has seizures accompanied by visions alerting him to other people in danger. * Antagonism -- During fights, Gary often uses his natural tendencies as a jerk to distract his foes. Transformation Song by Coca Cola When Gary transforms into his super form he sings the following song: In the distant night I become myself But a better version of myself I'm the best!